powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Koh
|-| 1= |-| 2= is Ryusoul Red (リュウソウレッド Ryūsō Reddo), the Red Ranger of the Ryusoulgers.https://twitter.com/p_bandai/status/1106374472691412992 He is 209 years old. https://twitter.com/Leg10nOfBoom/status/1110790367752925184 Character History to be added Personality Koh is naive and more child-like than the other Ryusoulgers, but is also very loyal to them. In addition, following a knight's code of conduct, he opts for the option with the least amount of innocent bloodshed, as opposed to Towa & Bamba during their first confrontation. A kind, friendly & outgoing young man, he always encourages his team to open up to each other. His valor pushes himself to fight the good fight, even when the odds are stacked against his team. As the Knight of Valor, his fighting style is combines power with ferocity, and focuses on overwhelming offense. His childlikeness also makes him an extremely honest & straightforward, and is what enables him to correctly answer DimeVolcano's quiz. Powers and Abilities ;Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As member of Ryusoul tribes, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundred years. Ryusoul Red Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks * : Ryusoul Red gathers all of Tyramigo's power in the Red Ryusoul into an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Tyramigo's head, with the Ryusoul Ken. - Souls= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **TsuyoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1-2, 4-5, 7-8, 16 - KusaSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KusaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 2 - MigakeSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **MigakeSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 5 - HayaSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **HayaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Transformation Lessons, Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 10, 13 - KataSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KataSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Transformation Lessons, Ryusoulger Episodes 6-7, 14 - PukupukuSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **PukupukuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 8 - MistSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **MistSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 10 - NemuSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **NemuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 9 - KaruSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KaruSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 14 }} - Upgrades= Using the MeraMeraSoul in the Ryusoul Ken, Ryusoul Red can equip the MeraMera Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **MeraMeraSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu DimeVolcano Attacks * : Ryusoul Red unleashes an incredibly powerful slashing attack with the Ryusoul Ken, which becomes a thick, elongated flaming whip that can utterly destroy a swarm of Drunn soldiers. Another variation is that he gathers all the intense flaming energy from a manifest of DimeVolcano into a powerful flaming Slash in the shape of DimeVolcano's head. * While piloting KishiryuOh DimeVolcano, Ryusoul Red in the MeraMera Armour can make KishiryuOh unleash massive waves of intense fire from its body, as well as empower KishiryuOh DimeVolcano's finisher, Volcano Slash. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 11-16, 20, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic - Kagayaki KyoRyuSoul= Using the Kagayaki Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the Kagayaki Armor, which enables him to perform intensely powerful light-based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **Kagayaki KyoRyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *KishiKyoRyu ShineRaptor Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - Cosmo KyoRyuSoul= Using the Cosmo Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the Cosmo Armor, which enables him to perform powerful light & darkness-based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **Cosmo KyoRyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *CosmoRaptor Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - Dosun KyoRyuSoul= Using the Dosun Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the Dosun Armor, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **Dosun KyoRyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu Pachygaroo & Kishiryu Chibigaroo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - HieHie KyoRyuSoul= Using the HieHie Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the HieHie Armor, enabling him to perform powerful ice-based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **HieHie KyoRyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu Pterardon Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - Max Ryusoul Red= Using the Max Ryusoul Changer, Ryusoul Red gains his final, ultimate upgrade, which enables him to maximise & combine the powers of RyuSouls & KyoRyuSouls. Arsenal *Max Ryusoul Changer Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA }} - }} Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Ryusoul Red of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, this Ridewatch would presumably provide access to an Armor based on Ryusoul Red. It date is unknown, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as "-SS-" Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Koh is portrayed by . As Ryusoul Red, his suit actor is who previously served as sub for Stinger/Sasori Orange in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. This is his first role as a Red Ranger. Notes *At 209 years old, Koh is the oldest main Red Ranger in Sentai history. **If the fact that Geki was born around 179-million years before 1992 is counted, Koh is the second oldest main Red Ranger. *The red trail on the top of Koh's helmet is reminiscent of the plumes some medieval helmets had. *Koh's use of the MeraMera Soul is the first time an enhancement mode isn't initiated by either the primary changer or a separate changer used for such forms. *The Max Ryusoul Form and device carry similar elements to past upgrade forms or the arsenal of the team: **A complete overhaul of the armor like Shishi Red's Shishi Red Orion form. **The transformation device being worn on the wrist like the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. **Draws power from the collectibles like the Daikaiten Cannon and the GokaiGalleon Buster. *The Max Ryusoul Form is similar to the Gaisoulg armor. Appearances References Category:Sentai Red Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Super Rangers